Kaoru Loves Miyako
by GreenTomboyGirl2009
Summary: Kaoru comes to Miyako's Birthday party & Confesses her love to Miyako. how will She react? GirlxGirl Fanfic. [Yuri] Demashitaa! The Powerpuff Girls Z! WARNING: LEMON WILL CONCLUDE! HERE'S MY RULE! DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ IT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BOOK THEN DON'T READ! THANK YOU!


~Kaoru's ~

I walked down the hallways of my home, I sat kn the chair to just think about some stuff. Meanwhile I was there doing nothin, I've heard a knock on my door. Man, I wonder who is it?

"Who's there?"

Then I've heard a familiar voice thats like Miyako, When I opened the door it was...her.

"Oh um...hey Miyako, Whats up."

Miyako looked at me with her cute eyes at me, I blushed a bit but just couldn't stand her cute little face. She was blushing too as I look at her, She began speaking and stuttering.

"H-Hey...K-Kaoru...u-um..c-can I tell you something very...q-quick...I-Its important..."

I looked at her, Those eyes of hers, she's so beautiful, especially she's so cute when she blushes so answered her.

"U-Um...s-sure.."

So then I let her in my house, and she walked in peacefully and sat down on the couch as I followed her and sat down. So I asked.

"So uh...um what do you want to talk about...?"

"Can you come...at my birthday party this Saturday, I invited Momoko and some people, and so your the last person I could ask for if you would come...at my party..."

I looked at her..and I just can't answer her request, I do want to come at her party, but I'm afraid to say it So then I-

"I understand if you don't want to..its fine...I know you have a soccer practice or other...I'll just leave."

So I saw Miyako leave with her sad face, as she goes to the door I've stopped her, as I grab her wrist. Slowly I've grabbed her cheeks. She had tears in her eyes. I felt so guilty. So then I told her this.

"Miyako...I do want to come at your birthday party...I really do, I'm sorry if I didn't respond your request...But I want you to know that, I'll always be there for you no matter what, I...always loved you Miyako, so please don't cry.."

She looked up at me with tears flowing as I wiped them away. She smiled, damn I love her smile so much I just want to kiss her.

"Kaoru..?"

"Yes...Miyako?"

"I love you too...Kaoru.."

I just smiled so much, I had full joy in my heart even Miyako, so then we hugged and after that, I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Damn I love her.

So then after a few couple minutes we stopped and I was still holding her as she rested on my chest. I just blushed deeply red. I whispered to her ear.

"Miyako...I promise...I'll be there at your birthday party besides I'll bring you something special...you just wait, you'll love it..."

Miyako blushed as she smiled. Much more, She just loved it. Kaoru suddenly stood up holding Miyako in her arms.

~Miyako's ~

I really loved her so much, first I thought Kaoru won't be there at my party because of her soccer practice or other but finally she said she would cause She...loves me much. Me too...I love her all my heart...I love her...She's so cute.

So then after a couple minutes, I stood up, still she was holding me. She hugged me. I smiled.

"K-Kaoru...?"

"Miyako...Don't feel alone...no matter what I'm here...with you...If anything happens just come at my place, You'll be safer with me...that way you won't feel alone anymore..."

"Alright...Kaoru..."

So then I left and said 'See ya later..' she waved back with a smile on her face and so then I left. This was the best day of my life. I blushed deeply red.

At Saturday, Miyako's 16th Birthday Party

Miyako was wearing a long blue and black dress, she had her hair down not long but curly. She blushed as Momoko came up to her with geniue smile.

"Miyako, You look so Fantastic in a dress!"

"Why thank you, Momoko, You look pretty too!"

"Aww thanks!"

"So do you think Kaoru will come at your party?"

"Yea...she said she'll be here...later."

"Oh okay, I'll bring some friends in okay?"

"Sure, and I'll bring some of my friends too.."

"Okay then well lets Get ready for everything alright..."

"Okay."

So then they were preparing everything, Miyako's grandmother was preparing food and had been smiling at the girls. The decorations, Invites, and All other stuff were prepared. Every color was light blue cause its Miyako's Favorite color so she didn't even want to change it.

Later at night at the Party

Everyone had came to the party, They were having lots of fun. Miyako was in the front door waiting for Kaoru its been 4 hours and still she hasn't come. Miyako was being pationed. She wasn't mad lately, she was still cheerful though. She was on her phone playing lately.

At Matsubara's Residence

Kaoru was looking for an outfit for the party. Its was kind of boyish though. Its was like the black with black tie. She was all black though but she didn't care and just left.

At the Party

Miyako was still waiting, when she started to walk away, she heard a knock on her door, when she ran up to the door and opened it, It was her love of her life, Kaoru.

"Hey Miyako, Happy Birthday..."

Miyako smiled happily with joy and hugged her. Kaoru hugged her back and People were looking at them saying, 'ooohhhhh' and whistled to the couple. Miyako and Kaoru Blushed. Everyone knew that Kaoru was a girl and they didn't care if she's bisexual or whatever she is. Soon, Miyako holded Kaoru's hand as she followed her. During the party Kaoru grabbed a microphone as she started speaking.

"Hey, Everyone..."

People stopped what they're doing and looked at Kaoru, She gulped but didn't care anyways so then she continued to speak.

"Um...I just wanted to say some important things to the love of my life, Miyako..."

Everyone cheered as they looked at Miyako, Who was standing there blushing...at this precious moment of her life. So then Kaoru continued.

"Miyako...I...I love you with all my heart and to be honest I've loved you since we became friends, my heart beated so fast whenever you get close to me. I don't want to loose you and I brought you something special, I hope you like it..."

So then Kaoru got a gold box and opened it and showed her a beautiful, Blue necklaces with diamonds and pearls. Miyako brightly smiled as she walked up to Kaoru. As for Momoko, She was shocked then smiled at the couple. When Miyako came up there, She smiled happily as Kaoru smiled back and puts on the necklaces for Miyako, After that, Miyako hugged her as Kaoru hugged back. Everyone cheered.

So then Kaoru asked Miyako something Important.

"Miyako...?"

"Yes...Kaoru?"

"Will you...will you..."

Everyone stood quiet as they listened to the couple.

"Miyako...Will you...will you...umm...sighs Miyako will you...be my Girlfriend...?"

Miyako had tears in her eyes, full of happiness and Joy so then she went up to her replying.

"Yes..."

Kaoru didn't know what to do..

Suddenly she was so happy. She hugged Miyako softly as she giggled. Kaoru blushed as she looked at her. They were both leaning in.

Momoko was watching this though and was so happy for them both. Kaoru and Miyako kissed softly on their lips as the people cheered on for them. So then they stopped as theu looked at eachother in the eyes. They were smiling at eachother.

It was the best Birthday Miyako ever had. After her party, Kaoru rushed Miyako to her room and locked the door as they started to make love with eachother.

[A/N: Okay, Lemon starts here so then if you don't like it here's My rule, Don't like then don't read! If you love this then keep reading! Thank you!]

Kaoru started to kiss Miyako's neck while touching her breasts. Miyako moaned as she was enjoying it. She kept on kissing her neck until she stopped. Kaoru kissed on Miyako's lips again and starts french kissing her deeply. Miyako started to take off Kaoru's black uniform and unbutton her clothes and her tie. So then she started to lick her neck and all the way down to her stomach. Kaoru moaned deeply. She loved it.

Miyako suddenly pulled down her panties. Kaoru pulled down her pants along with her panties too. She took them off as she still started to suck on her girlfriend's neck.

"Mmmm...K-Kaoru...ahh..."

Kaoru just loved her moans so then she continued. Miyako wanted her so badly. Kaoru decided to lick Miyako's enterance as she moaned deeply. She kept licking and licking it as she licked her too fingers and she puts her two fingers inside Miyako. She barely moaned so loudly.

"Kaoru...!"

Kaoru silenced her with a kiss. As she frenched kissing her again. Her tongue battling Miyako's. She kept kissing her deeply licking her juicy parts. Much more Kaoru positioned herself in Miyako's enterance. She loved her so much. She whispered to her ear.

"You'll be mine, All mine at last..."

With that she rubbed her enterance to Miyako's and they both started moaning deeply.

"Ahm...ahhh mmm"

"M-Miyako...!"

"Aghhh ahhh ahhh...!"

They both kept moaning and moaning. Later on it has been 4 minutes. Sooner or later they felt their climax reaching.

"M-Miyako...I'm at my...limit!"

"S-Same...!"

"M-Miyako!..."

"K-Kaoru!..."

They both felt their limit coming so then Kaoru thrusted into Miyako hardly as they spilled their juicy seeds on the bed sheets. They both were tired as they layed down. Kaoru rested as Miyako layed on Kaoru's chest. She stroked her hair softly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Miyako...this was the best night we ever had. Goodnight my Hime..."

Miyako smiled while blushing and replied.

"Goodnight, My prince...thanks for coming at my party, this was the best day of my life, I'm glad you're here...with me.."

"No problem my hime...I'll always be here for you...no matter what...now lets sleep."

"Okay...then night.."

"Night..."

So then they covered themselves with a blanket and soon fell asleep. Finally they're together forever. Isn't it great for these two? This is just the beginning. This was the best birthday gift Miyako ever had.

The End. :)

A/N: Hey guys, This is just a oneshot book but thanks for reading it. Still if you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks so much! Bye!:)

This Is For ! Especially For Every KaoMiya Yuri Fans. Next I'll write Butch x Buttercup!


End file.
